Results After Breakup
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Romano was waiting for an important phone call, and answers the phone to instead hear Antonio breaking up with him. (Warning: M!Preg.)


Stupid phone: ring!

It finally rang, and I had just managed to pick it up in hopes that the test done by my boss is negative, but the stupid Tomato Bastard called.

Doesn't he realise how important this phone call is?

"Hola, Lovi." His voice sounded almost sad for whatever reason.

"What the fuck do you need?" I grumbled.

"I just thought that we should break up." Antonio muttered.

I was pissed; how dare he call me now about that!

"Why?" I hissed out.

"Uh, I don't think we're working out?" Why the fuck was he stuttering?

"What do you mean?" He had to explain this nonsense; he had to!

"Uh, 'bye, Lovino." He just fucking hung up on me!

The phone rang again, and I answered angrily.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your pregnancy results are positive, Mr. Lovino Vargas. You are going to be a daddy." A female voice told me on the other line.

What the fuck! No!

How am I going to do this alone?

I stared down at the phone that seemed to have written my death sentence for me.

Then my gaze focused a little lower, and I eyed my stomach; in that small area, I had a child growing up with in me.

I was going to raise Antonio and my child after Antonio had the nerve to break up with me.

How does one do this with out screwing up, and damn it! Why couldn't I bring myself to mention this to him, or introduce him to his future bambino or bambina?

Still, I seemed to want the best for him and for him to be happy even after he put me through this, and I can't seem to bear the thought of him getting together with me out of guilt and putting up a charade that will just hurt the three of us more.

I also have no parenting skills whatsoever as I unlike the other nations hadn't raised by own kids or adopted ones, and the only time that I had dealt with children since I grew up was by being the best role model that I could be for my baby brothers.

Spain however was a natural around kids as I recall far too well after he spent years raising me up when I was a young nation, only dependent on fully grown ones.

I needed help from at least one other person with some kind of parenting skills that could also allow me to get work done when I need to, and teach me how to raise kids.

The only people that I could call for help on this would be Emma or Feliciano since I sure as Hell wasn't calling Antonio for help right after he broke up with me.

* * *

"Can I see now?" Emma asked, bombarding me seconds before the meeting was to begin.

"Me too! Please!" Feliciano begged me as if his life depended on it.

Marcello glanced up curiously from where he sat before deciding that it wasn't important enough to entertain him.

"Shh... I'm not showing yet." I hiss, hoping that they finally get the picture and stop while Spain is right there!

"Aww," Whined Emma, "You are ruining our fun!"

"Do you know yet?" Feliciano asked, and the glint to his eyes told me that he meant whether I knew the gender or not.

"No, of course not." Why they thought it was okay to discuss this in a World Meeting was beyond me.

"Of course, he doesn't know yet." Emma scolded my fratellino.

"What's going on, dudes?" And all of a sudden America was in my face.

"Nothing!" I snap.

"Lovi was just going on about our plans for this evening." Emma chirped as if that was a reasonable excuse to make America get the fuck away from us and mind his own business.

Antonio glanced up, and my stomach rolled.

Seborga did too to see if it was true.

If any one really knew Emma like I did, they would know that she and Elizabeta were dating while trying to not cause a fight by announcing it to the insane countries near us.

Feliciano, Tim, Gilbert, Elizabeta, and I already knew at least; we had been forced to take a vow of secrecy, so that no one else found out.

America whistled, "When did you and our blond bombshell get together?" Of course, America wanted to know more about our lie.

"We wanted to keep it a secret for now." I mutter, hopefully convincing him that it was true, so that he would leave us alone sooner.

"It just started, and we wanted to be sure that things were going well before we planned on announcing it. We were planning to adopt as well." Emma's ability to come up with all this at the drop of a hat impressed me more than I'll probably ever admit.

"Spain isn't causing you troubles since you started going out?" Alfred asked as if he had just noticed that the Tomato Bastard and I had been dating.

"No, he's just a mutual friend of ours." Emma smiled.

I never knew that Emma could act this well.

Emma chose to spend the rest of the meeting flirting with Elizabeta and holding her hand underneath the table from where they sat next to each other.

I sat right beside Emma during this ordeal, and caught the whole thing.

It was really awkward as everyone expected me to kiss her or something; I didn't really swing that way, so it would never happen.

* * *

"Can we tell her pretty please?" Moments like these made me wonder how my best friend wasn't still five years old.

"It's a really good idea, Fratello. We should tell Marcello as well!" Feliciano exclaimed also coming across as a five year old child.

"It's my baby, not yours." I grumbled, hoping to shut them up.

"Miss Hungary raised me, and is really good with children." Feliciano pointed out. Damn my brother for being smarter than everyone else gives him credit for!

"Please." Emma whined again.

"Alright, only Elizabeta. Marcello can't keep a secret." I sighed; I guess Hungary was about to know about my upcoming trip in to parenthood.

Feliciano had also insisted that he stay near me as much as possible to ensure that my child is born safely and properly cared for; no one points out that he has less experience with children than I do.

* * *

"Lizzy, come here!" Emma exclaimed, and brought her girlfriend closer to us.

"What's going on, Emma?" Elizabeta asked as she was dragged in front of me.

"Lovi's pregnant. He's going to have Antonio's baby, but you can't tell anyone as Antonio just broke up with him, okay?" Emma rushed out in a hurry.

"Why would he do that? I thought that they were happy, and Antonio loves kids." Elizabeta wondered, making me blush.

Did it really look that way to others when we were dating?

I hated the fact that it must have not made him happy to date me.

I pushed any and all sadness away, and focused on the joy that I child would bring in to my life.

* * *

Labor was a bitch, and since I'm a male country, they had to cut my stomach open so that I could have my daughter.

Don't tell anyone, but my daughter is the cutest person ever and I named her after us: Lavinia Antonia Carriedo-Vargas.

Lavinia is a much better name than Lovino or I ruin.

It may be too similar to my own though, and her middle name is probably too much as well.

It seems silly, but I kind of wanted to hold something that reminds me of Antonio close despite what he did.

It's stupid, I know.

Lavinia is not a new country, but in fact an immortal human like being that doesn't have to worry about what I have to since she isn't a country.

* * *

I'm surprised that our charade has kept up so long.

Lavinia looks so much like her father that it is heartbreaking as well as the best gift that I could have ever recieved.

She has her father's eyes and his skin tone.

Lavinia has my hair color though, and sometimes she seems just like me but sometimes she seems much more like Antonio.

By this point, I love her too much, and could never imagine my life with out her making it better.

* * *

Damn it!

He found out about her by meeting her in the grocery store of all places, and now I'm sitting in front of him with my physically nineteen year old daughter, trying to explain how she came to be and who she is.

Antonio wants to know who her father is like any parent seems to want to know in this situation, and I hate how his eyes both light up and sadden when I tell him the truth.

He wants to give it a try again, but I won't let him hurt me again that way as I don't plan on being brokenhearted again, wishing for a different result to our relationship and I now have Lavinia to worry about.

I don't need to give her hope and then throw it away from her.

I reject him for Lavinia and my sake; we don't need the pain that he will inviteably cause in our life again; once was enough.


End file.
